mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home/Chapter 16
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 16 Violet trudged through the muddy ground. It had been raining all day. Maybe it reflected her mood. After all, it had been a terrible day. What felt like her whole world around her had collapsed. Everything had gone poorly in those moments at class. She didn't even know what had happened. She was just daydreaming, maybe a bit angry at Mrs Clamp, yes, but not angry enough to kill. Never-the-less, something had stopped her, and she awoke once again in the sick bay. But this time around, no one was happy to see her awake. The teachers were thinking about sending her away, but Mr Verily stepped in and stop the thought, securing Violet's position in the Royal Academy. She had been given one more chance, which she could not blow. As bad as that was, the day just got worse. For once, Brendan, Rhonda and Derek weren't there to pick on her, but that wasn't good for Violet. It meant they were scared of her. When she had come for lunch, she had looked to Liberty and Summer's table, and although they said nothing, they had a look on their faces as if to say Please don't sit here. So, as they wished, Violet sat on her own. There was no sign of Daniel or Chaz, either. Even the amazing Travis, the one who had been with her, the one who she said she loved, the one who had said that he loved her, was keeping his distance. No one wanted to be with her after the things that something in control had made her do. Why? It wasn't like she tried to attack the teacher, it was something else that did that. Violet's heart ached at the dawning realization: it was all too good to be true. The pitter-patter of the rain was endless. Puddles formed, deep, uncaring puddles that offered no care, just a horrible reflection of the world. The rain fell on her drenched head, and droplets of water dripped from the strands of her hair. She just had to focus on her goal now. It was all that mattered. When she went back to classes, the teachers didn't have any trust in her, except for Mr Verily. She saw Daniel, who at least talked to her, but there was still a vibe of fear in him. No one trusted her. And for one reason she now realized. She was a monster. So, instead of waiting in the dorms for the storm to past, she just sat down on the soaking bench. She looked up to the sky, and remembered looking at the moon on her first night, thinking of Travis. Now, there was only a grey sky to look at, reminding her of what she had lost. She closed her eyes. And opened them quickly to the sound of someone running through the mud. She turned to the sound, and saw Chaz, in a rain coat, running to the chair and taking a seat, pulling up an umbrella to shelter them both. "Violet," he began, "there's something I need to talk to you about." "Well find someone else," Violet replied with a uncaring voice, "I'm a monster, remember?" "That's great! I need a monster." "What?" "Violet, someone sent me a death threat." Violet was shocked. A death threat? In the Royal Academy? "Report it." Violet answered. "Didn't help. But I know who it is. Its the guy with the glowing white eyes! He got onto the island and is gonna kill me for finding out!" An ember set ablaze inside Violet's mind. Chaz said that the man with glowing white eyes had controlled her back in the caves. If the man was real, and he was in the Academy, Violet could get some answers. Plus it would be a chance to help a friend. "I'll stop him, Chaz." Violet informed. "Thank you. When the weather's cleared up, I'll show you where I found his boat." But the storm didn't clear up. Eventually, the time came where Violet had to head to the dorms. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she figured that if she just stayed quiet maybe they would forget that she was there. Violet opened the door, to see Summer and Liberty waiting for her. Violet's stomach turned. They were going to confront her. Summer stood up, her hands behind her back. Violet panicked. Summer had a weapon. If Summer attacked, two things could happen. The first, Violet wouldn't be able to protect herself. The second, Violet would 'activate' like she did in the class room and be sent off. Both the options ended poorly for her. The time Violet had used to figure that out was enough for Summer to walk in front of her. Summer pulled her hands away from her back, and what Violet saw wasn't a weapon like she expected, but a towel, and a smile on Summer's face. Violet returned the smile, and took the towel. "Why?" Was the only thing she could manage to ask. "Me and Lib were talking about it. It wasn't you who attack the teacher. And you are still our friend." Hearing those words made Violet so happy. She wasn't alone in the world. She wasn't going to haft to tackle it on her own. It was only a little bit of time before the three of them were chatting like old friends. At one point, particularly, when Summer was taking a shower, Liberty asked "So, what is going to happen between you and Travis?" It hurt Violet to think about that. She knew the answer, but lied about it. "I'm not sure." She both knew and hated the true answer. ---- Violet woke up in the morning, in a better mood than she had been in before, if not a particularly good one. She got up with a gnawing hunger, so after getting changed, she informed the still sleepy Liberty and Summer that she would be going to get breakfast, and left. On the was for breakfast, she saw a sight which made her stop mid step. Madison Grey. With those terrible piercing eyes. Madison saw Violet, and a nearly evil grin was on her face. As if something fantastic to a plan had happened. Violet knew that Madison was there to talk about the issue of Violet's incident, and this made Violet nearly shiver in fear. Madison was going to want Violet out. Madison walked into the meeting room, still grinning at Violet. After she had left, Violet realized an insane but correct truth. Somehow Madison had something to do with the incident. And Violet needed to find out how. As she walked past the room, she overheard Madison speaking to Miss Marshall. "We have time to figure it out. I will be staying here for a month." One month. That was how long Violet had to dig dirt on Madison. To save Chaz, herself, and anyone who could be hurt by Violet in that 'state', Violet had to figure out what was behind Madison's lies. Category:Welcome Home Chapters